Recently, drainpipes are cleaned internally with cleaning devices by rotating a tool by means of a wire rope or an equivalent inside the drain. To the cleaning devices have been fastened pieces of a chain. Such a chain is formed by links connected together like known snow chains or lifting chains. The chains can also include claws bent from the chain known of snow chains. The purpose is to clean drainpipes internally from impurities, such as rust or tree roots. Often after cleaning, drainpipes are coated by known methods, by painting or by the so-called lining, in which method a liner-like product is pushed most commonly by compressed air inside the drainpipe and then hardened fast on the inner surface of the drain by known hardener, such as epoxy resin.
A problem of recent cleaning devices is that the cleaning chains are of similar material of their durability as the drainpipe itself. Because the iron drainpipe and the iron chain of the cleaning device are of the same toughness, cleaning power of the cleaning device is very weak and its operating life short. Due to the above reasons, the internal cleaning of drains is currently slow and expensive work.
The object of the invention is to introduce a cleaning device which is effective and durable, whereby the internal cleaning work of drains is quick and light work. A further purpose is that the same cleaning device can be used for cleaning drains of different inner diameters.